Good To You
by Isalyr
Summary: El fic se basa en el anime Marimite. Sei aun no convierte a Shimako en su petite soeur y Sachiko aun no convierte a Yumi en su petite soeur. Satou Sei y Fukuzawa Yumi


_-Así que...se acabara el reinado de las rosas blancas? **-dijo confirmandolo Minako.**  
-Te falta algo para tu periódico Minako?...una portada que diga La revolución de las rosas rojas y el fin de las rosas blancas?**-dijo una sarcástica Eriko.**  
-Mhm si la verdad es que si...así que digan porque el fin de las rosas blancas?**-dijo sin nervio alguno Minako.**  
-No es el fin de las rosas blancas...y tampoco es la revolución de las rosas rojas...solo hubo en pequeño problema entre Sei y Sachiko por la petite soeur, cuando se solucione te informaremos**-dijo Youko con tranquilidad.**  
-Esta bien...**-dijo marchándose Minako.**  
-Entonces cual sera la solución de este problema?**-pregunto Eriko cruzando los brazos en la mesa.**  
-Que llamen a la causante del problema **-hablo Rei.**  
- Rei-chan no le digas causante del problema...Yumi no tiene nada que ver aquí, este es el problema entre estas dos. **-hablo molesta Yoshino.**  
-Esas dos? **-dijo Sachiko y Sei**  
-jajajaja me encanta la forma que habla Yoshino** -dijo Sei, revolviendo el cabello a Yoshino.**  
-A mi no...que forma de hablar** -dijo indignada Sachiko.**  
-Basta de discusiones, Yoshino-san podrías traer a Yumi-san por favor-** hablo Rei**  
-Mhm...esta bien**-hablo Yoshino saliendo de la sala.**_

**_Narra Yoshino_**

**_Quien se cree que le dicen a Yumi causante de problemas, ella no ha hecho nada...sempai tontas...Estaba llegando a la sala cuando escucho que me hablan._**

_-Yoshino, que buscas? **-Esa voz era la de ella, era Yumi.**_  
_-Yuuuumi, ven vamos a la mansión de las rosas...**-tome su mano para poder guiarla.**_  
_-A la mansión de las rosas? porque?** -es entendible, esta muy confundida.**_  
_-Mhm...ven solo vamos**-Ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras de la mansión, se escuchaban muchas voces y unos gritos, los gritos eran de Sachiko.**_  
_-Que esta sucediendo? **- Yumi odia los gritos.**_  
_-Mhm hubo un pequeño problema que necesita tu solución **- cuando dije eso entre con Yumi rápidamente todas las miradas estaban en ella, pude ver que la cara de Rosa Gigantea se forma una sonrisa, mientras que Sachiko solo frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido.**_  
_-Buenos días Yumi-chan -**Le hablo Youko.**_  
_-Buenos Días Rosa Chinensis **-hablo suave Yumi.**_  
_-Ven vamos...**-dijo Youko tomándola del brazo para que caminara.**_  
_-Que sucede? **-Yumi aun esta confundida.**_  
_-Así que Yoshino no te contó nada -**Dijo alzando una ceja Eriko.**_  
_-Yo no le tengo que decir nada, ustedes son las de el problema._  
_-Jajaja tranquila Yoshino **-Era Rosa Gigantea la que hablaba ahora.**_  
_-Rosa Gigantea..como esta? **-dijo Yumi sonriente.**_  
_-Yuuuumi-chan, pues yo muy bien y tu? **-dijo abrazando a Yumi.**_  
_-Yo...pues bien -**Yumi se acaba de sonrojar.**_  
_-Ajam...-**hablo Sachiko.**_  
_-Oh si lo siento...bueno Yumi tenemos un conflicto con Rosa gigantea y Rosa Chinensis en bouton...**-volvió a hablar Rosa Chinensis.**_  
_-Y tu eres la única que puede arreglar ese conflicto **-Ahora hablo Rosa Foetida.**_  
_-Yo ?** -dijo confundida Yumi.**_  
_-Si tu...Rosa Gigantea y Sachiko, tienen algo que consultarte-**La que hablo ahora era mi one-sama**_

**_Narra Yumi_**

**_No sé lo que sucede, soy la causante de un conflicto en la mansión de las rosas? pero como? estaba metida en mis pensamientos pero la voz de Sachiko-sama hablo._**

_-Yumi escucha...tu quieres ser mi petite soeur ? -**dijo Sachiko sacándose el rosario...eso me a dejado impresionada.**_  
_-Oh...Yumi-chan tu quieres ser mi hermana pequeña? -**dijo sonriendo Rosa Gigantea...eso tampoco me lo esperaba..  
**_  
**_Tengo que elegir entre Sachiko-sama o Rosa Gigantea...con Sachiko he hablado muy pocas veces...pero con Rosa Gigantea hablo siempre, con ella me siento tan bien...  
_**  
_-Yumi tienes que elegir en alguna de las dos...-**hablo Rei.**_  
_-O si quieres, no eliges a ninguna **-hablo Yoshino, mirando a Rei molesta.**_  
_-Yo...yo...Yo elijo **-No sé que hacer.**_  
_-Ok basta, Yumi si no quieres que seamos tus hermanas mayores, no te estamos obligando, no te sientes mal ni nada **-Hablo Rosa Gigantea acariciando mi mejilla.**_  
_-Vaya eso es maduro de tu parte Rosa Gigantea -**hablo Sachiko con una leve sonrisa.**_  
_-Ya sabes, a veces puedo ser madura..**-dijo susurrando Rosa Gigantea.**_  
_-Entonces nuestro conflicto no llego a ninguna parte, Yumi puedes retirarte- **Me hablo Rosa Foetida sonriendo.**_  
_-Yo te llevo Yumi-chan **-dijo Rosa Gigantea agarrando mi mano.**_

**_Nos encontrábamos bajando las escalera, ninguna de las dos no decía nada, no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era agradable._**

_-Que hacemos ahora Yumi?**-hablo Rosa Gigantea**_  
_-Mhm no sé, tenia hora libre_  
_-Oh yo igual, que tal si solo caminamos? **-hablo Rosa Gigantea entrelazando nuestros dedos.**_  
-_Claro Rosa Gigantea_

**Nos encontrábamos caminando, hablábamos de el primer tema que se nos venia a la mente, Rosa Gigantea me hace reír mucho, hasta que una voz nos interrumpe.**

-Rosa Gigantea ya tiene una petite soeur? **-dijo Mami (la **_**petite soeur de Minako)**  
_-Mami-san -**me ha sorprendido**  
-que sucede Yumi-san ? -**dijo arqueando una ceja**  
-No sucede nada, Mami ? **-hablo Sei**  
-Rosa Gigantea...como le ha ido?**-Mami se puso nerviosa frente a Rosa Gigantea**  
-Bien, gracias y am Yumi me tengo que ir -**No quería que Rosa Gigantea se vaya.**

**Luego de ese día, las cosas se pusieron extrañas, en el periódico de _Lillian pusieron de portada ''La nueva petite soeur de Rosa Gigantea''_**

-Yumi aceptaste a Rosa Gigantea?-**me hablo Yoshino sonriendo.**  
-Yo no la he aceptado  
-Osea que la rechazaste -**Dijo haciendo puchero.**  
-Yo aun no hago nada, desde la mansión de las rosas no hemos hablado de eso, Mami-san debió confundir todo cuando me vio con rosa Gigantea de la mano.  
-Oh que mal...pero no aceptaras a ninguna? **-dijo Yoshino.**  
-Yo no sé..**.-Cuando le dije eso a Yoshino, todas comenzaron a susurrar, algo de que Mami venia.**  
-Yumi creo que debes escapar, Mami-san va a venir a hacerte preguntas y esa chica es terca-**Dijo Yoshino susurrándome en el oído.**

**Estaba saliendo de la sala, empece a caminar rápido no quería responder preguntas, no quiero responder acerca de Rosa Gigantea y yo...estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que choque con una persona, ella me tenia agarrada de la cintura para que no cayera.**

-Yo lo siento mucho...no vi por donde caminaba y lo siento-**me encontraba avergonzada, mucha gente nos debe estar viendo, no sé donde me encuentro, solo se que camine demasiado y ahora estoy en los brazos de una chica.**  
-Ve con cuidado Yumi-chan **-Esa voz era de Rosa Gigantea.**  
-Lo siento Rosa Gigantea  
-no te disculpes conmigo, chocaste con Kei, yo estaba con ella y casi te caes.**-dijo eso separándome de ella**  
-Con Kei? **-inconscientemente fruncí el ceño.**  
-Si con Kei, porque celosa Yumi-chan?-** Cuando Rosa Gigantea dijo eso, tomo mi mentón acercándolo a su cara, en el pasillo estaba lleno de chicas, de primer, segundo y tercer año, las que nos miraban más sorprendidas eran las de primer y segundo año.**  
-Yo no...Rosa Gigantea no juegues conmigo **-dijo corriendo su mano de mi mentón para poder irme de allí.**

**Camine mucho, llegue hasta el bosque, no me encontraba perdida ya que si había estado aquí antes, pensé que estaba sola, pero cuando me di vuelta Rosa Gigantea aun estaba atrás de mi.**

-Yumi-chan yo no quería jugar contigo **-dijo con un tono inusual en ella era de ¿tristeza?, yo soy la que esta haciendo sentir triste a Rosa Gigantea, ha aquella chica que siempre se encuentra feliz...**  
-Rosa Gigantea..yo lo siento.  
-Porque lo sientes Yumi-chan? tu no hiciste nada malo...yo lamento lo del periódico lillian...-**volvió a hablar con ese tono.**  
-porque lamentas eso?  
-Porque se que tu no quieres ser mi petite soeur y te debes sentir molesta por todo lo que sucede  
-Rosa Gigantea yo no dije que no quería ser tu hermana menor, pero decirlo frente todos me daba miedo y tu nunca me lo volviste a pedir cuando estábamos fuera de la mansión de las rosas.  
-Entonces tu si aceptarías ser mi hermana pequeña? -**mi corazón comenzo a latir rápido, cuando vi el brillo en los ojos de Rosa Gigantea luego de hacerme esa pregunta.**  
-Si Rosa Gigantea...**-cuando dije eso Rosa Gigantea comenzo a sacar su rosario, pero antes de acercarse más, me pregunto.**  
-Yumi-chan estas segura? -**Claro que me encuentro segura.**  
-Si Rosa Gigantea, estoy segura -**creo que fueron palabras mágicas para ella, ya que sonrió y me puso el rosario.**  
-Desde ahora Yumi-chan seras **mi **pequeña hermana **-Rosa Gigantea resalto la palabra mi, eso fue muy bello.**  
-Claro que si one-sama?  
-No sé si me acostumbre al one-sama...pero bueno vamos a la mansión de las Rosas, debimos estar haya hace 15 minutos -**dijo mirando su muñeca.**  
-Y porque me seguiste si debías estar en la mansión?  
-Porque Yumi-chan es Yumi-chan y nunca la dejare sola **-Dijo sonriendo.**  
-Ow one-sama

**Luego de hablar en el bosque y que aceptara ser su hermana menor, fuimos a la mansión de las rosas, nos encontrábamos entrando a la sala cuando una voz me paro en seco.**

-que hace ella aquí?-**hablo molesta Sachiko.**  
-Sachiko tiene razón, en la mansión solo pueden entrar los integrantes del Yumayurikai -**hablo Rosa Foetida.**  
-Momento...Sachiko asiento, Eriko deja que hable -**dijo Rosa Chinensis**  
-Ella puede entrar cuando desee **-Hablo molesta one-sama.**  
-Vaya...Sei tranquilízate también...hace tiempo no te veo molesta **-hablo Rosa Chinensis**  
-Ahora dejaran hablar a yumi cierto?** -dijo Yoshino desde el final de la sala.**  
-si Yoshino **-hablo Rei-sama**  
-Yo..yo soy **-no podía hablar de los nervios, sentía a todas en contra de mi, fue cuando sentí la mano de mi one-sama.**  
-Tranquila yumi-chan** -dijo esta sonriendo y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, sin duda alguna eso me tranquilizo un montón.**  
-yo soy la hermana pequeña de...-  
-Ella es mi hermana pequeña -**Rosa Gigantea me interrumpió, vi la cara de sorpresa de Sachiko y todas menos de Yoshino, ella me sonreía.**  
-Así que Yumi-chan ahora es Rosa Gigantea en bouton ? **-Dijo sonriendo Rosa Chinensis.**  
-am si...eso creo** -mencione riendo.**  
-Pues vaya que eso nos ha tomado por sorpresa a todas o casi todas creo-**Dijo Rosa Foetida alzando una ceja para luego mirar a Yoshino.**  
-QUE!? Yumi es mi mejor amiga, creen que no sabría lo que haría -**dijo en su defensa Yoshino.**  
-jajaja esta bien Yoshino...entonces bienvenida Yumi-chan -**Ahora hablo Rei-sama.**  
-muchas gracias Rei-sama. -**Sentía la mirada de Sachiko encima mio.**  
-Pues bienvenida Rosa Gigantea en bouton **-hablo ahora Sachiko, cuando dijo eso todas nos quedamos impresionadas.**  
-Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar la reunión no? -**Dijo mi one-sama caminando a una silla y sentarse, para luego llamarme a que me sentara a su lado.**

**Sin dudas el mejor día de mi vida, tengo que admitir que extrañare mucho a mi one-sama cuando se gradué, pero mientras disfrutare estando junto a ella.**

FIN!

**Bueno se acabo, fue algo difícil en verdad crearlo, ya que se me había borrado uno y bueno aquí esta el otro xd Lamento si a alguien le gusta Sachiko o Shimako, pero yo siempre quise que Yumi y Sei fueran hermanas o parejas. Bueno yo creo que más adelante haré un fic sobre cuando Sei se gradúa y comienza a salir con Yumi.**


End file.
